En murmure d'or et de poussière
by Na.Shao
Summary: Face à la nuit, la brume épaisse et la menace constante que représente la mort, l'espoir semble si maigre et si fragile ; pourtant, dans leur ligne d'horizon brûle la certitude qu'une étincelle ravivera un jour le feu du monde.
1. Un songe de mort

**Blabla inutile**** :** je l'avoue, j'ai un grand besoin de calme et de douceur face au spectre angoissant de la rentrée (oui, j'ai beau rentrer en Master, je n'aime toujours pas cette période malgré mon "expérience" dans ce domaine), alors j'ai combiné ces envies avec un projet que j'avais depuis plusieurs mois...

Cette fanfiction sera un recueil de drabbles (voire doubles ou triples, selon l'humeur) suivant l'idée que Sirius n'a pas été tué lors de la bataille du Ministère, dans le tome 5. Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu de la chronologie du canon que je suis avec _Certains Soirs_ et qui me tord parfois les boyaux - un peu de tendresse dans ce bas monde, pour changer !

Ce sera, en somme, un _fix-it,_ parce que j'ai besoin d'une pause dans tout ce angst que je produis.

Le titre du recueil vient du poème "Sur un thème de Walt Whitman" d'André Velter.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les étincelles d'argent sont déjà bien installées dans le ciel d'encre lorsque Remus jette un œil distrait par la fenêtre. Ses mains s'agitent contre ses flans encore douloureux, blessés par une lumière écarlate qui a fusé en sa direction ; les souvenirs le hantent telle une nausée persistante.

L'étoffe noire encadrant la vitre effleure légèrement sa peau barrée de cicatrice ; les rêves l'ont fui sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire, et son esprit, glacé d'une horreur et d'une panique qu'il digère difficilement, fait tourbillonner une multitude de pensées contradictoires contre ses paupières.

La joie d'être en vie pulse furieusement entre ses veines, tout comme l'adrénaline d'avoir retenu Sirius, d'avoir saisi son bras au bon moment ; mais il ne peut éponger cet effroi suintant face à l'image de ce Voile létal, face au visage décharné de haine de Bellatrix.

Remus a presque peur de se retourner et de ne plus retrouver Sirius enveloppé entre leurs draps, a presque peur de ne plus entendre ses pieds fouler le plancher qui craque affreusement.

Le cœur battant, il ose affronter ce cauchemar ; Sirius dort paisiblement, sa respiration régulière. Remus esquisse un léger sourire, la gorge serrée ; dehors, un début d'orage gronde face à la chaleur d'été.


	2. Tremble chaque nuit jusqu'à l'aube

**Blabla inutile**** :** merci beaucoup pour ces retours très agréables ! Je suis contente de savoir que l'idée plaît (bon, en même temps, je n'invente rien, le fandom a déjà tout fait !). J'ai toujours peur d'en faire trop mais vos mots me rassurent...

**Nithril**, je te réponds ici ; merci infiniment pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et ne te décevra pas.

Le titre du chapitre vient du poème "La voie du sang" d'André de Richaud.

Petite dédicace à un poussin pailleté, pour changer.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

– Je t'ai serré si fort que ça ? murmure Remus à travers l'étreinte délicate du matin qui baigne leur chambre d'une aurore dorée.

Ses doigts s'aventurent le long du bras de Sirius ; des aplats grossiers de rouge et de pourpre se mêlent sur sa peau, enlaçant la chair déjà enflée d'encre noire ayant viré au bleu et au vert depuis plusieurs années. Un véritable tableau s'étend sur cette pellicule isolée d'épiderme, et Remus se surprend à la contempler avec une illustre fascination.

– Il faut croire, répond Sirius, un sourire habillant ses lèvres sèches. Mais je suppose que quelques bleus valent mieux que ce que ma chère cousine me réservait.

Une douleur sourde se réveille au creux de l'estomac de Remus ; les pleurs glacés et silencieux qui martèlent ses veines le ramènent face à cette réalité âcre qu'est la guerre.

Le mois de Juin se termine mais un grand froid monte en lui, amer et mélancolique ; alors ses mains tremblantes – cette habitude prise par son corps l'exaspère – inspectent Sirius pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là, que sa chaleur existe vraiment, que le velours de ses cheveux n'est pas une autre illusion inventée par son esprit nécrosé par l'abandon.

Les lèvres qui s'aventurent dans son cou calment la tempête nauséeuse qui s'abat en lui.


	3. La lumière est un vivier de bulles

**Blabla inutile**** :** merci beaucoup, toujours, pour votre soutien ! J'adore m'aventurer par ici pour calmer mon angoisse terrible. J'écris donc des tonnes choses chouettes où TOUT LE MONDE VIT (ou quelque chose du genre).

Bref, ce chapitre est long, il dépasse un triple drabble... tant pis, j'avais besoin de cet espace d'expression !

Le titre du chapitre vient du poème "Le repas des oiseaux" de Lorand Gaspar.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La fin de l'été arrive si vite que Sirius ne s'en rend même pas compte.

Il se tient droit, à l'opposé du ciel gonflé d'étoiles, et la réalisation calme, futile et permanente qui finalise l'aboutissement d'une certaine période le saisit tout entier : la lumière du soir baisse dorénavant progressivement et le chant des oiseaux ne parcourt pas l'air aussi longtemps qu'avant ; les lueurs du matin ne le saisissent pas avec la même vigueur, ni à la même heure.

Septembre s'étend à ses pieds, déroulant ses bras délicats face à lui, ses souvenirs et ses rêves mêlés ; et Remus plante un baiser sur sa tempe, les yeux clos, le visage respirant l'avenir et l'apaisement alors que la guerre, à nouveau, se prépare.

Malgré le vide et l'absence de ceux qu'il a tant aimés - ses pensées toutes entières se tournent vers Lily et James qui traversent ses rêves les plus obscurs comme la pluie nouvelle qui abonde entre les premières feuilles orangeâtres -, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire face à l'absurdité de sa vie ; lui qui était voué au néant, le voilà finalement sauvé par celui qui connait mieux le vide que n'importe qui d'autre.

Parfois, les lèvres de Remus ont effectivement ce goût épais de sel, sel qui brûle constamment dans ses poumons faits d'argent et de cicatrices de cuivre ; mais rien n'arrête l'affection que Sirius lui porte, charnue et cousue d'un sang bleu pulsant au rythme infernal de son cœur.

L'héritier déchu des Black sourit une dernière fois avant de laisser ses constations derrière lui, enveloppées dans la plénitude du soir. Ses yeux accrochent ceux de Remus, inlassablement ; et ainsi retrouvent-ils tous deux, pour une ultime soirée, les visages familiers que l'été a pris soin d'imprimer dans leurs esprits.

Harry laisse échapper un rire sonore qui se mêle à ceux d'Hermione et de Ron alors que Fred et George ricanent, Molly sur leurs talons.

Une trainée de braises tendres s'empare des entrailles de Sirius ; l'été se finira donc dans un éclat rougeoyant.


	4. Il demeure une étrange mélancolie

**Blabla inutile**** : **après une longue semaine et beaucoup de stress, je m'autorise un retour ici, en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop désagréable à lire !

Le titre du chapitre vient du recueil _Les Poésies_ de Georges Schehadé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Certaines odeurs ne trompent pas ; Remus soupire, le poids de sa récente mission s'abandonnant dans les creux tendus de ses épaules, et il repose la tasse au fond de laquelle un mince filet de thé stagne, le cœur serré par la perspective qui se profile.

Des pas lui indiquent que Sirius a finalement senti sa présence et bientôt, deux bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille dans une étreinte aigüe, presque douloureuse ; la fissure se fait sentir, lourde et béante, incrustée du sang d'un autre temps qui n'a jamais pu être complètement lavé.

– J'avais peur que tu ne reviennes pas.

Le vide qui baigne les mots de Sirius ne laisse presque plus aucune doute à Remus qui se retourne et capture silencieusement les étoiles éteintes enveloppant la noirceur caractéristique des yeux qui lui font face ; étoiles blêmes qui cachent ces multiples plaies qui suintent derrière un masque d'argent.

Leurs lèvres se trouvent et s'appliquent à ne jamais se perdre trop longtemps après ces vastes semaines sans contact. Le goût de l'alcool est omniprésent, comme Remus le craignait, cet alcool qui retient entre ses lignes éparses la brume épaisse des souvenirs qui fusillent Sirius sans vergogne.

Du bout des doigts, Remus veille à ramener l'aurore entre les veines de son compagnon, pour que l'amertume s'apaise enfin et que s'effacent ces longues semaines d'attente, d'angoisse et de doutes.


	5. Otage des mots

**Blabla inutile**** : **je reviens après une certaine absence, je m'en excuse ! J'ai énormément de travail et assez peu de temps pour écrire, ça me rend très triste... mais je profite des vacances pour mettre à jour !

Le titre du chapitre vient du poème "Epreuves du chant" d'Andrée Chedid.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Sa mémoire flanche et se brise de plus en plus souvent : il le sait ; il le sent.

Les morceaux de miroir s'étalent dans ses mains striées de bleu et de vert, mélange étrange entre tatouages et veines dans lesquelles pulsent la vie, et l'ombre s'accroît, entravant sa marche, tendant des pièges sur chaque route qu'il emprunte.

Les heures dégringolent puis s'agitent en lui pour finir par tracer de longues marques violacées contre ses côtes ; entre les sillons de sa trachée, c'est l'alcool qui brûle des traces aussi vives que le bouillon de colère, de douleur et d'apathie qui racle l'aigreur de son estomac. Des souvenirs d'une enfance inachevée lui reviennent régulièrement, tout autant qu'Azkaban qui place de nombreux fantômes derrière ses paupières lorsqu'il autorise le sommeil à prendre possession de lui.

Un vide se creuse en Sirius ; un vide imposant, viral, impossible à combler.

Une fois de plus, Remus lui enlève la bouteille des doigts, les yeux clos, un soupir mourant sur ses lèvres ; la cicatrice qui trône juste en dessous de son nez, à l'aube de sa lèvre supérieure, s'agite de sursauts imperceptibles tant la peau se contracte sous l'effet d'une émotion amère. Sirius voudrait effacer ces empreintes témoignant d'une vie passée à lutter, d'une fatigue sans nom ; il sait bien qu'il ne fait qu'en rajouter en affichant sa mélancolie passive face à Remus dont les épaules s'affaissent toujours un peu plus.

Sirius le retient, attrape ses doigts entre les siens et lève des yeux vitreux vers son compagnon.

– Je suis désolé, murmure-t-il d'une voix grave, enveloppée de dégoût et d'acidité.

Remus reste immobile un long moment avant de serrer un peu plus fort les doigts qui s'aventurent contre sa paume, et, lentement, il se penche pour embrasser le front de Sirius, le contact aussi léger qu'un voile de pluie un matin d'été.


End file.
